¿Saben cuántos problemas me han causado?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La idea de domar al Kraken no resultaba algo extraña viniendo de Luffy. El no atarse a la cuerda de seguridad del Sunny, de manera que tanto Luffy como Zoro y Sanji han sido arrastrados por la corriente descendente hacia el abismo,... tampoco lo ha sido.


**¿Saben cuántos problemas me han causado?**

Todo iba bien y, por eso mismo, era obvio de qué no duraría durante mucho más tiempo. Como siempre todo comenzó al seguir una de las locas ideas de su senchou que, a pesar de lo absurdas que pudieran llegar a ser, nunca ignoraría.

Domar al Kraken. Si, ciertamente esta idea entraba en la lista de locuras que solamente realizarían los Mugiwara. De ahí la fama de locos que arrastraban consigo.

En realidad no se trataba de una acción demasiado complicada o peligrosa, salvo por el detalle de realizarla a más de 5.000 metros de profundidad, a lo que había que juntar el hecho de que los demás nakama junto al Sunny se perdieron al entrar en la corriente descendente.

Como siempre.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel el destino?— se lamentaba Sanji—. Ahora que había regresado junto a Nami-san y Robin-chan he sido obligado a separarme de su lado. Estoy seguro que ellas estarán en estos momentos lamentando semejante infortunio.

—Que se pierdan de esta manera es lo que uno se esperaría de aquellos que llegaron tan tarde. Como no tengáis cuidado, siete y nueve, acabaréis perdiéndoos por completo— les dijo Zoro con una condescendiente calma.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo si no molestar, cabrear más allá del enfado, a Sanji. Luffy, en cambio, parecía más ocupado tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad. Por ejemplo cierto pulpo gigante.

—¡Tú cállate, _verde_!— Sanji le señalaba con tanto ahínco que era un milagro el que no hubiera hecho estallar su pompa de jabón—. Si no fuera por la infinita misericordia de la pelirosa cutie-chan de seguro que habríamos sido bendecidos con la fortuna de no tener que volver a verte nunca más porque un marimo sin ningún sentido de la orientación como tú no sabría encontrarse ni delante de un espejo.

Zoro exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

—Siempre los que hablan mucho son los que no tienen nada que decir, siete. Respóndeme a esto— le interrumpió Zoro antes de que Sanji tuviera opciones de replicarle—, ¿no te han ayudado a llegar a ti también?

Vale, la verdad era que le habían ayudado aquella banda de travestis pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera haber encontrado Saboady por su propia cuenta. A diferencia de Zoro que no lo habría hecho nunca.

—A mí me ayudaron a llegar Hancock y el resto de las chicas.

La despreocupación de Luffy, junto a la amplia sonrisa de felicidad que portaba, no hicieron si no mucho más daño a Sanji que el que pudiera hacerle cualquier Kraken.

—¡Dijiste que habías estado entrenando!— le recordó el rubio a su senchou—. Pero parece más cómo si hubieras estado de fiesta continua con todas esas bellezas.

—En realidad solamente estuve de fiesta unas cuantas horas durante la noche en que llegué a la isla y antes de partir para Impel Down. Y resultó agotador porque no dejaban de tocarme todo el rato por todo el cuerpo.

Lo que más le molestaba a Sanji era la tranquilidad con la que Luffy hablaba de estos temas como si no le diera la importancia que merecían. Por supuesto que pensar en Luffy en una isla de mujeres, como contraposición a sus dos años rodeado de okama, resultaba desesperanzador y por eso se centró en la única luz que tenía actualmente. Aunque no en estos precisos momentos.

—Nami-san, Robin-chan, Nami-san, Robin-chan… ahora que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar… y con lo _crecidas_ que os encontráis va el cruel destino y nos vuelve a separar. Solamente espero que no haya ningún motivo por el que tengan que ponerse una camiseta porque deben lucir esos cuerpos, y más con semejante vestuario. Me pregunto si Robin-chan solamente lleva ese pareo y nada más debajo salvo su ropa interior— farfullaba Sanji exhalando con fuerza por la nariz pero, por suerte, sin nada de sangre.

Sanji parecía a punto de explotar pero, tal vez por la oscuridad del lugar, no llegó a sufrir ninguna nueva hemorragia.

—La verdad es que vista una mujer desnuda, vistas todas.

Por muy poco no se le rompió el cuello a Sanji al volverse hacia Luffy al escuchar semejantes, y sacrílegas, palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No, en realidad, ¿cómo es qué puedes decir algo así?— los engranajes de la mente hentai de Sanji se movieron hacia una única respuesta—. ¡Sabía qué no podías haber estado sólo _entrenando_ rodeado con tantas chicas!

—¡Qué si he estado entrenando!— se quejó Luffy haciendo un mohín.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que Nami desnuda es como cualquier otra porque recuerdo muy bien cómo tus indignos ojos la miraron en los baños de Arabasta!

Aquí Luffy no pudo evitar el ruborizarse ante la verdad de aquellas palabras pero, por suerte, la oscuridad de las profundidades lo ocultó.

—Y… a todo esto,… ¿a quién viste desnuda?— le preguntó Sanji con cara de pervertido total solamente con imaginarse una isla de, verdaderas, mujeres todas desnudas.

—La verdad es que todas van con poca ropa, prácticamente con menos ropa que si llevasen trajes de baño— Sanji parecía haberse convertido en una máquina a vapor—. Pero desnuda, desnuda… supongo que Hancock porque me caí en el baño cuando ella iba a darse un baño.

—¿Han… Hancock como Hancock la kawaii que interceptó en la superficie el navío de los marinos?— vale que no perdía sangre pero las caras que ponía eran peores para la vista.

—Y cuando me llamó a su dormitorio pensando que me iba a invitar a comer voy y me la encuentro medio desnuda.

—¿Dormitorio… invitar… desnuda?— si, para que pensar en medio desnuda cuándo puedes pensar en desnudez total—. **¡¿¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO HAS HECHO TÚ!**

Perdido en el momento Sanji explotó de manera que acabó por reventar su pompa de jabón para encontrarse sin posibilidad de salvación en estas profundidades abismales.

—¡SANJI!— gritó Luffy al ver a su nakama a punto de ahogarse—. ¡Yo te salvaré!— Luffy usó el poder de su Gomu Gomu no mi estirando el brazo—. Gomu Gomu… vuelvo a perder las fuerzas.

El brazo estirado de Luffy, y que salió de la pompa de jabón, se retrajo sin control de manera que acabó por golpear la burbuja reventándola con ridícula facilidad dejando a Luffy, igual que Sanji, a merced de las profundidades marinas.

La corriente hizo girar la pompa que quedaba, la de Zoro, de manera que se encontró encarando a sus dos nakama que estaban a punto de morir ahogados. El kenshi observaba la situación con absoluta tranquilidad, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y más en una postura para echar una siesta que para lanzarse a salvar a sus nakama.

Su único ojo abierto no mostraba ningún tipo de preocupación o ansiedad. Es más, parecía que estuviera planteándose si debía salir allí fuera y salvar a sus dos nakama que habían dejado claro que se encontraban a un exagerado nivel de idiotez.

_Bueno, supongo que es lo que pasa por haber aceptado ser nakama de un baka._

—Muy bien, dejemos las cosas claras— dijo Zoro poniéndose en pie—. El que la única pompa que sigue intacta sea la del número 1 que lleva tres katana encima deja claro que…— Zoro se quedó en silencio al ver como sus dos nakama empezaban a hundirse aún más en las profundidades— supongo que es algo obvio incluso para baka como vosotros dos.

Ahora, luego de salvar a sus dos nakama, será mejor ponerse a buscar al resto porque estaba claro que lo único que harán será meterse en problemas al estar por su cuenta. Pero, sobre todo, el problema mayor iba a ser el poco oxigeno que habría en una sola pompa de jabón para tres personas. Y no puede decirse que el moverse con una pompa sea rápido.

—Muy bien, siete y nueve, será mejor que sigáis mis indicaciones si queremos encontrar a los demás— les dijo Zoro una vez estuvieron todos en el interior de la pompa de jabón.

—¡Deja de llamarnos así, marimo!— le gritó Sanji recuperado de improviso ante la reprimenda por parte de Zoro.

A diferencia de su nakama, Zoro permanecía lo suficientemente calmado para irritar aún más a Sanji pero, antes de que este pudiera hacer algo que los condenase a morir ahogados…

—¡SURUME!

Zoro y Sanji se dedicaron una mirada de confusión ante el grito de Luffy, y que los apartó de en medio mientras pegaba su rostro contra la pompa, para luego dirigirla hacia el lugar al que miraba su senchou.

El Kraken estaba de vuelta… pero pronto deseó no estarlo al ver aquellas miradas en los rostros de los tres mugiwara.

Dominar.

Aterrorizar.

Cocinar.

El Kraken pensó que no sería tan malo el seguir sus órdenes porque así, por lo menos, mantendría sanos el resto de sus tentáculos. Y tampoco era que nunca hubiera seguido las órdenes de nadie con anterioridad.

—¡Quiero que seas nuestro nakam…!

—**¡ESO NO LO DIGAS NI DE BROMA, BAKA!**

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

No existe mucho qué decir sobre este pequeño fic salvo lo que en él está escrito. Por supuesto que, como siempre, esperando que no les haya resultado una pérdida de tiempo valioso de vuestras vidas.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
